Prostate Cancer Program Project Summary / Abstract The goal of the Prostate Cancer Program is to reduce the burden of prostate cancer through dedicated and collaborative research. The Specific Aims for the next project period are to 1) Identify molecular mechanisms driving the development and progression of prostate cancer and their interaction with germline genetic variations and environmental factors; 2) Identify critical functions of androgen receptor in prostate cancer development and progression and develop therapies that more effectively target this pathway while minimizing side effects; and 3) Improve prostate cancer treatment through better use of individual clinical and molecular characteristics to select or refine treatment and by the introduction of genetically based and other novel therapeutic strategies. The program has 87 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 13 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $7 million in total costs from the NCI and $3.8 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Prostate Cancer Program members published 1,860 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 33% were inter-institutional, 26% were intra-programmatic, and 36% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.